My Life in Equestria
by Holz79
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to visit a website which claims it can grant wishes. Well I was one of those people who thought no it can't be true so I typed in my wish "I wish to live in Equestria."


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony but all the characters in this are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Once King Solar Flare and Queen Golden Heart had made it to their chambers, they both set about getting themselves ready for bed. Normally they chat about their day with King Solar Flare starting up the discussion but tonight King Solar Flare was unusually quiet and this worried Golden Heart.

"Are you alright dear?"She asked.

King Solar Flare didn't notice that his wife had asked him a question until she repeated herself but this time a bit louder, as she didn't want to disturb Crystal Heart who's room was not too far from theirs.

"Sorry about that darling I was thinking about the news that Crystal Heart and Night Wing just told us." Solar Flare replied with a look of worry in his eyes.

"You don't need to worry as King Dark Knight and his family are here to help us with protecting the kingdom against your brother and you also still have me to come to if you ever need anything just remember that ok." Queen Golden Heart said whilst she lovingly nuzzled her husband.

"Thank you my dear. I couldn't of asked for a better Queen and I will agree with you, King Dark Knight is actually known for his amazing ways of protecting the kingdom." King Solar Flare replied as he returned the nuzzle.

"Should we go to bed now dear?" Queen Golden Heart asked.

"Yes we should." King Solar Flare replied.

Meanwhile with Queen Silver Star and King Dark Knight they were finalising their decision on who should do night watch.

"So your completely happy to do it for me darling?" Queen Silver Star asked.

"Of course I am. You just climb into bed and get as much rest as you can dear." King Dark Knight nervously said.

"Why are you so nervous darling?" Queen Silver Star asked.

"It's not because of what Crystal Heart and Night Wing said earlier if that's what your thinking." King Dark Knight said with a nervous laugh.

"Darling it's ok to be nervous about this situation, you can admit it to me as I will always be here for you." Queen Silver Star said reassuringly.

"Thank you for the reassurance dear it has really helped to calm my nerves." King Dark Knight replied.

Crystal Heart lay on her bed, she tossed and turned in her bed, she was having a nightmare about Nightmare Flaming Heart trying to attack her and her family. A similar thing was happening with Night Wing but his was about a completely different pony her name was Nightmare Crystal Star who was claiming to be his mother's younger sister. As their nightmares were coming to an end where both of them had their evil aunt and uncle running to kill them. This caused both Crystal Heart and Night Wing to wake up screaming.

Crystal Heart woke up screaming and crying for her parents. Her parents woke up hearing her screams and ran to her chambers, they opened the doors and switched on the light to see their little filly crying hysterically on her bed. Queen Golden Heart ran to the bed and gently nuzzled her daughter to attempt to calm her down but when this didn't work Solar Flare came over and nuzzled his daughter as well, this calmed her down a bit but her mother and father had to make sure that she knew they were there.

"It's alright. We're here, we're here. What has scared you?" Queen Golden Heart asked gently.

"Mum, Dad. I had the worst nightmare where Nightmare Flaming Heart came to the castle and was trying to kill me. I was so scared because he told me that you two were already dead and I got really really scared." Crystal Heart said between sobs.

"Oh sweetie,its ok mummy and daddy are here to protect you from Nightmare Flaming Heart. Just know if he does try to hurt my little filly he will have me to deal with." Solar Flare said.

"So he won't be able to hurt me as long you and mummy are around right daddy?" Crystal Heart asked and she snuggled up under her father's wing pressing herself against his side.

"Yes darling that's right." Solar Flare replied.

Crystal Heart felt safe under her father's wing and felt like it was safe to fall asleep. Queen Golden Heart noticed that Crystal Heart had fallen asleep and quietly said to her husband.

"Why don't we stay here with her tonight, she has fallen asleep under your wing because she feels safe with you."

"Of course we can. Golden Heart come here and put your wing over her too she needs both her parents here and protecting her." King Solar Flare said lifting up his wing so that his wife could put her wing around Crystal Heart making her feel protected. King Solar Flare laid his wing down gently upon his wife's which was on top of Crystal Heart and they both fell asleep. Crystal Heart had no nightmares for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile with Night Wing, his father had heard his young colts terrified scream and ran as fast as he could towards his son's room. He swung open the door where he saw his wife gently nuzzling Night Wing to try and comfort him. Dark Knight ran towards the bed and once he reached it he gently asked his son.

"Mummy and Daddy are here now Night Wing please tell me what is wrong."

"I had a nightmare of a pony called Nightmare Crystal Star, who claimed to be your younger sister mother and she tried to kill me but I woke up before it happened and I don't want to go back to sleep now." Night Wing he said as he burst into tears.

"Hush now darling, mummy and daddy will stay with you ok." Queen Silver Star said.

"Yes, we will." King Dark Knight replied.

"Thank you." Night Wing said as he drifted off to sleep with his mother against him on one side and his father on the other. He had a peaceful night sleep with his parents being with him.

The next morning both couples met to discuss the plan for the kingdom's protection.


End file.
